Lucky One
by Kulechick
Summary: Modern day A.U. It started with an innocent ride home with just the two of them, leading to so much more. As they spend time with each other, they began to know each other. He wasn't the new guy anymore, he was the friend who was there for her and who she wanted to be so much more. Slowly he was opening up, making her, his string to hold him to together. He was hers, She was his.
1. Chapter 1

Loud music and muffle voices filled the crowded room. It was another busy Friday night, nothing new about it. Tables and booths were all full and the bar itself only had a few empty seats. Soka sighed, closing time wasn't till 4 this morning and her coworkers already looked tired. She held the wide plate holding various meals tightly as she navigated through the narrow pathways. A slosh of wine landing on her uniform an all to real danger. She walked cautiously pass many tables, landing on a table of two.

"Busy tonight, huh?" Ahsoka nodded at the short black haired Barris.

She slid the plates down in front everyone, before placing their drinks gently on the table. "They'll always pushing you hard, if I were you I would quit." Ahsoka sat down next to the voice.

"It's good money, Kalifa. Plus you don't even have a job so don't complain about mine." Ahsoka told her human friend a bit harshly than she meant too. "Sorry-" Kalifa laughed, sliding her coke over to the Togruta. Ahsoka smiled, taking a sip. "Thanks..." She stood up, dusting off her waitress uniform. "I should be heading back to work."

She was turn on her heel at the same time a hand wrapped around her wrist tugging her down into the booth, gently. "We all know its your break time so why not take a break Ahsoka!" Barris yelled at her softly. "Your always working," she stated. Ahsoka shrugged, taking couple fries of the Mirialan's plate. "So exams?" Ahsoka cocked her head back and groan getting a laugh from her friends. "What you didn't do well?" Barris's blues eyes stare at the Togruta.

She shook her head. "No, no. I did as well as I could like all of us." She says. "But people won't shut up about the topic and move on... "

Kalifa nodded. "You did your best and now you should take it easy." She smiles, reaching across the table to dust something off Ahsoka's uniform. "There are guys walking in here every two seconds, and our age! You could get lucky tonight! So smile doll face." Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the term. She glanced around the bar there were plenty of guys her age. None stood out to her, none made her want to check herself in the mirror and make sure everything was perfect. Her thoughts disappeared she heard an all to familiar high pitch noise. "Look! Look who it is!" Kalifa squealed. Ahsoka turn her head to the entrance follow with Barris's movements right behind her. "Oh my god! I wonder who he's here to see?!" Kalifa asked no one, running her finger through her shoulder length black hair.

Ahsoka shook her head continuing to watch the figure enter the bar. Her head tails listening to the conversation between her friends. "I wonder if he's bad? What if he is!" Barris asked Kalifa who smiled and nodded. "Maybe that's why he's new, making a fresh start for himself."

"Or maybe he's trying to run from his past!" Ahsoka glance at her friends, feeling dumbfound by the two of them. "What do you think Ahsoka?" Kalifa asked, her eyes bursting with excitement.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "I think he moved here for a reason but nothing like that, maybe his parents got a new job or something." Her blue eyes watched the human and Mirialan pout from the answer.

Barris typed something on her phone before running a hand through her hand. "Your no fun..." Ahsoka shrugged glancing back at the human boy. Barris turned to Kalifa. "Do you know his name?"

Kalifa's brown eyes grimmer before she answer. "Lux Bonteri, if that's his name he must be rich! Can you imagine being in such wealthy family!" Ahsoka rolled her eyes while turning her head away from the new boy.

"It must be nice..." She mumbled under her breath.

Barris tapped the Togruta's shoulder. "Huh Ahsoka?" Ahsoka shook her head, standing up dusting her uniform off.

"It's elven, my shifts over." Her arms wrapped behind her, untying a knot that kept her uniform tight around her.

Kalifa snapped her head towards Ahsoka. "Hey I thought I was going to give you a ride home?" Ahsoka shook her head, rubbing her left arm.

Her big blues met with each one of her friends. "You two continue having a night... I'll call Skyguy." She paused waving her phone slightly. "Don't worry." Both girls waved at Soka before the Togruta turned on her heel heading for the door and the cool autumn breeze. The night was still young to people and kept the restaurant full and busy. Elbows became walls as she moved pass people, bumping into them gently, yet no one seem to mind. Her eyes glance about, never staying in one place for long.

Tripping over her own two feet she began to find herself falling forward. Air caught in her throat as two hands caught her by the arm, pulling her to her feet. Her Head tails darken the color blue as a slight blush appeared on her face from embarrassment. Her head cocked up slowly locking eyes with the stranger. She open her mouth to say something but found herself closing it immediately. She had the horrible feeling of being trapped, she found herself wanting to run but stay all at once. Her palms began to get clammy and Lux Bonteri would not release his stare. His eyes, a pale blue at she could stare in for hours. 'pull yourself together!' her inner voice fought back the urge to melt under his charming looks.

"H-hi?" She stood up straight, one of her hands stroking a headtail, awkwardly.

Lux Bonteri peered over her as she felt his glaze, trailing down her body. She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling less uncomfortable. "Hey, you okay?" His pale blue eyes glancing into Ahsoka's.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah... " The two stood there listening to the muffle voices from the music. "I should get going... " She began to walk pass him only to stop in her tracks. "Thank you." She added before heading outside of the Night Owl. Her footsteps were soft and quiet against the sidewalks. She made it a block away from her work before rain began to down pour soaking her cloths within seconds. "Really.." She whisper to herself running to an edge of a building trying to cover herself from the rain. Her fingers wipe the screen her phone, dialing a well known number only to receive voice mail. "Come on' Skyguy, I need ya now..." She sighed, placing her phone back into her pocket. Her apartment wasn't far from here, only two blocks away but in pouring rain it seemed so much farther.

She began to walk again, but faster than before. Running would mean tripping over a crack in the road and that was something she didn't want to happen. What was the saying, patients was key? Ahsoka shook her head, not in the freezing rain it wasn't. Her eyes went weary as a car pull up to her. She glance over it, a red 2008 Ford Mustang. Her eyes watch the window slide down. "You need a ride?" The voice was familiar. Ahsoka realize it as the boy who helped her to her feet.

Yes, she did needed a ride. It was raining down on her, hard, making her want to shiver. Ahsoka shook her head. "No, I-I'm fine." She refuse kindly. He may had helped her but he was still a stranger. She continued to walk and with each step the car continued to follow.

"Your going to get sick if you walk in the rain, you might even get Pneumonia!" Lux called out from the window of his car. "Just let me drive you home." Ahsoka peer at him, seeing him clearer than before because of a light lamp. She sighed, walking around and slowly sitting in the passenger seat. Water drip from her cloths and head tails landing on the car floor or the seat. She shivered slightly, moving her hands to the heat blowing her way. "Where do you live?" Ahsoka turned her head facing the boy.

"Not far from here... I live right next to the coffee shop, F-firefly. " She stammer. Lux nodded, sending her a warm smile. Ahsoka returned it before getting loss in her thoughts. She shouldn't be in this car, after all she barely new the guy. He could kidnap her if he wanted to, this was New York and the city was full of all types of people. Her blue eyes watched the street lamps pass by, one after another. She didn't know what to say so she kept herself distant and distracted by the view passing by. Minutes gone by of her doing this and listening to the music the could be hardly heard. "You missed the turn." She spoke up, surprising herself. Her eyes glance at the driver who smiled at her.

Lux cleared his throat. "I'm hungry aren't you? I know was just at the night owl but I was only there to give a friend of mine something and I'm guessing they don't really allow you to eat on the job." She watched in him with cautious eyes. He didn't seem shady, mean, rude, none of that. He seemed to be friendly and good to people.

Ahsoka slowly nodded, meeting eyes with Lux. "There's a place up ahead..." She told him. "Its an all night open Diner..." Lux nodded, driving up the road to spot the place. "Yeah, that's it." Ahsoka smiled at the sight of the old fashion looking diner. She got out of car, smiling big. Lux watched the girl partially skipped to the door, like a child. "Come on, stranger. They make the best ice cream." She chuckled walking inside causing a bell to ring behind her.

Lux follow the girl inside still having no clue of her name. He sat down across from her in a booth.

Ahsoka tapped her fingers on the table to a tune of the music playing quietly through out the diner. She didn't know why but she didn't feel shy anymore. She was to happy to be shy. Blowing air between her lips making a quiet noise that somewhat sounded like a horse. She glance out at the darkness of night before turning to lux. "Why did you offer me a ride... We're clearly strangers and people aren't usually that kind... not on this town..." Her eyes stare into his pale blue.

Lux's eyes felled to his hands the laid lightly on the table. "My folks taught me that a lady should never walk home by herself." He smiled.

Ahsoka smirked. "I can handle myself."

"I bet you can, but I'm trying to do a gentlemen's job."

Ahsoka laughed softly. "A gentlemen's job? Well its seems your family taught you well." She smiled at a waiter who clears her throat.

"Ahsoka its good to see you again." The waiter greeted. Ahsoka smiled. "Same as always?"

"Yeah, and same for him." she informed the waiter. "And thanks, Jinx" Jinx nodded before walking away. "Sorry for ordering for you, but you have to trust me, your love it."

Lux chuckled, running his fingers through his slightly spiked hair. "I'll take your word on it." He smiled, continuing. "You never once asked for my name."

Ahsoka's smile tugged wider on her lips. "Because I already know it," She smirked. "Lux Bonteri."

"Well its seems you do... and your name?" Lux smiled staring down that pattern of the floor tile.

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano."

Lux nodded, glace over the Togruta. He stared deeply in her eyes as if he was getting lost in them. He clears his throat. "What about your family?" He asked, quietly.

Ahsoka peered out the window, watching the rain drops race each other down the glass. "There... something." She laughed turning back to face him.

"Meaning?" Lux asked curious.

"Meaning, that my family isn't made by blood... We're all unrelated but... the bonds form between us seem unbreakable." She beamed at her words sending it to the boy who sat across from her. Her smile the brightest lux had seen all night.

Her grin grew bigger as Jinx slid two sundaes onto the table with spoon sticking in to the Side along with straw on the other. She grabbed hers pulling it closer and taking a bite. A laughed form from her smile.

"What's so funny."

Ahsoka shook her head, memoires playing like a film in her mind. Her blues eyes glimmer as she remember, all the smiles and sitting in this same booth, stacking coffee creamers and building a tower before they eventually fell over. She sighed. "Memoires. Lux, memoires."

**Hey people. This story is going to a long Au. I don't have much to say on it except that I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or its characters. Also I do not know if Ahsoka Head tails are called head tails because I have erad various of fics that they are called Head tails and then the other half is montrals. So idk. Anyways I hope you enjoy and If your looking for a forum for Star wars the clone wars, I started one called The Galaxy In Our Hands and its rp so yeah. Feel FREE TO JOIN! THE MORE PEOPLE THE BETTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT!**

**ONE: Sorry for short chapter, I will try to get them as long as the first one and daily but please note I just started school (just had second day) and already had home work)**

**TWO: THANK YOU Bookreaderninja and The Giver for you comments, if anyone commented on sep 1st Idk because there literally just showing up now to me, so Thank you to anyone who commented and supports me! :D **

**Enjoy:**

Big blue eyes watch the rain continue to fall down the window glass, rushing pass the blurred reflection of the man who sat across from her. The two of them had been sitting under the quiet sound of music and light the thuds of thunder above them. There wasn't a verbal sound between the two of them, but the quiet was peaceful.

Ahsoka turned her body around, facing the table and Lux. Her eyes glance about, meeting with the empty sundae glasses then the clock and finally meeting with Lux's pale blue eyes. Her face fell downwards, awkward as she didn't mean to meet his stare. "Are you okay?" Lux's voice ripped through the quiet noises, over powering them easily.

Ahsoka nodded her head. "Yeah..." She lift her head up, biting the inside of her cheek as her hands felt clammy once again. "...Sooo..." She slurred out, tapping her nails against the table. "Your new right?"

"Yes, what about it?" He asked, taking a sip of water from a glass.

Ahsoka's head tails darken slightly. "Well... Tell me about yourself." She smiled at him warmly, being opening to her new friend.

Lux met her orbs, never leaving them, nor wanting too. He returned the smile. "I'm just a simple guy who moves around a lot." He shook his head. "That's all there is to it."

She stare at him, like he was unreal. "That can't be it..." She paused. "You have a story to tell, so share it Lux." Her smile tugged bigger has his name flew from her mouth. She watched him, waiting for his answer. He held out his hand, making the number one.

"In one condition!" He looked away for a matter of second before staring at her, smiling like an idiot. "You tell me yours, first."

Ahsoka laughed happily. "You got a deal, Lux Bonteri but first drive me home." Lux smiled, laughing slightly. He slid himself out of the booth, holding out a hand for Ahsoka to take. She shook her head, grinning while taking the his hand gladly. The two headed for the door but Ahsoka stopped the both of them from walking out. She headed for her waited, hugging him and handing him cash. She quickly moved back over to Lux who watched the two.

"I could have paid."

Ahsoka laughed at his words. "Your already driving me home, remember?" She asked, pushing his back gently to get him out the door. Her hands moved up, clasping his shoulders and leading him to his car. Lux smiled to himself as she was being playful. He unlock his car causing her immediately racing for the passage seat to save herself from the down pouring rain. Lux follow her, turning on the radio.

Ahsoka hummed to songs, turning up the music to point where she was full fledge singing. Lux laughed as she would dance to other songs and try to get him to join. "_Tell me!~ Did you sail across the sun!~ Make it to the milky way to see the stars all faded, that heaven is overrated!~_" Ahsoka sang loudly, her voice anxious yet beautiful.

Lux smiled, beginning to sing with her. "_Tell me!~ Did you fall from a shooting star One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there!~" _Ahsoka laughed loudly as his singing wasn't the best... it was pretty bad.

"what?" He asked turning the music down.

"Your awesome but stop... please..." He shook his head at her words and continued singing. "No! Stop! Please!" She overdramatically pleaded, getting laughs from him. Her hand reached for the small knob, twisting it to turn the volume up as she dance softly to the rest of the song. Lux smiled as he watched her. His eyes glancing out the window by her apartment. She stopped suddenly realizing the car had stop moving and blush. She grabbed her purse, unlocking the door and opening it half way. She put a foot out into the rain before she found herself needing to do something. She leaned over on the passagner seat. "Thanks.. Lux." He nodded giving her smile, but to his surprise he got more then a thank you. Her soft lips, kissed his cheek softly. "A gentlemen's work deserves an award." She left the car, leaving him to blush by himself, hidden to all.

She walked up the couple flight of stairs to her apartment. Blushing furiously to herself, she fumbled with keys. Moments later her door was unlocked. She walked in to total darkness and a second later a light flip on, but not from her doing. "Ahsoka where were you? You called and I didn't answer so I came here! That was three hours ago snips! I was getting wor-" She cut him off.

"Skyguy, no lectures to me in MY apartment." She smirked. She placed her purse down on the desk across from her bed. "Second... just go sleep!" She yelled from her bedroom to Anakin who was spread out on a couch.

"Night Snips!" He called, doing as he was told by the tired Togruta.

Ahsoka shut her door, flopping down onto her bed. A stupid grin on her face and the smallest feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

**Song Ahsoka and Lux were Singing: Drops of Jupiter-Train. (its one of my favorite even through it's from 2001!) :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT:**

**ONE: Flyflyaway thanks for the review, and sorry for the errors... Grammar isn't my best and I will find myself a beta and hopefully they will stay with me to the end! Also thanks to BookreaderNinja, again. I glad that you love that chapter! Your comments give me support and I love that also I trying to keep contact with you guys through the comments! :D**

**TWO: This an AU so will not be making characters act as usual as would, so they are OCC a bit (maybe a little more..), so just so you guys know. :D**

**THREE: Too all whose reading this and taking your time to read this, thank you and also I've been thinking... Should I have Anakin and Ahsoka Have Brother/sister or even a Father/daughter cause I seen both. (VOTE IS UP TO YOU!)**

**SORRY ANISOKA LOVERS... I Just can't go on that ship, it had already sailed away!**

**Enjoy:**

Lux open his eyes slowly, to the bright light the linger in his room. He sat up against the headboard of his bed. His eyes glancing around, waking himself up. He yawned crawling from bed before glancing that his clock that stood on his nightstand at the perfect angle. His pale blue orbs widened.

He rush about, ripping a pair of pants from his dress and almost jumping into them before racing to put a clean shirt and hoodie on. His movements were as fast a rabbit, as he raced from his room down the stairs on his two story house. "Lux!" A Familiar voice cause him to halt to a stop.

"Y-Yes Padme?" He greeted causally before asking himself, why she was here.

The brunet laughed at the boy's actions. "Say hello to your mother for me, Okay?" Lux nodded, moving into the kitchen and grabbing an apple before heading to the door. He nodded, smiling slightly. "Now go! Before your late to another class... I'll just have to grab something and I'll be on my way as well."

Lux bow his head, walking out the door. "Will do!" He called, waving his hand behind.

His car drove smoothly on the roads, go pass the speed limits only by a couple miles but he was in rush... as usual. His 2008 Mustang pull into a parking place he had always use when he had visits. It was always the second row, two on the left. Always surrounded by nurse and doctors who work there.

Lux's hand were in his pockets he strolled into hospital, heading for the third floor and to the check in desk. Nurses and doctors who had seen him before, waved or greeted him quietly making him nod toward as his mind was else where. "Lux Bonteri!" A short haired blonde greeting. "How's it going?" Her warm and open smile always cheerful.

Lux sighed. "As good as it has always been Satine... So why are you working the desk? What about your patients?" He asked, signing a paper.

Satine rolled her eyes. "I'm taking over some ones shift. Anyways she's waiting for you, like always." She patted his wrist. "Oh and Lux?" The Sixteen year old turned to the doctor. "Go easy on yourself, okay?" He nodded his head, his mouth staying shut. He walked away his hands in his pockets, his head hanging down.

Room 402. He peered at it like it was a gate. With a deep breath he opened the door to hear the sound of a heart beat monitor and a med bed laying in only a couple feet in front of him. He walk in, standing close to the bed. A brunet laid before him, looking peaceful in her sleep. He smiled, pulling the blankets farther up on her, as he knew she'll shiver in her sleep if he didn't. He sat down in the same like every other day. He twiddle his fingers together awkwardly. "Hi sir." A women's Greeted.

"Mom." Lux manger to cough out quietly.

Mina locked eyes with Lux. "Oh how you have grow David!" Lux frowned as she was referring him as one of her coworkers children. "You and my son should meet. Why I think you would become good friends."

Lux sighed, knowing this was normal. "I'm starting my first day today at the new school." He began to talk, trying to keep the conversations he had years ago with his mother special. "I think I already met some one there. She was nice and sweet. I think your like her, maybe she'll come and visit... I know how you love company." He grinned at down at the figure who rumbled silently in front of him.

"Who are you?!" His grinned shatter in seconds. "Why are you in my room!" His mother yelled frantically. "Get out!" She screamed. Seconds later two doctors were in the room. Both doing there best to calm the patient, Satine being one of them.

Satine pulled lux to the side of room, gripping his shoulders gently. "It would be best for you to leave the room."

Lux nodded, brushing her hands off of him he took step to the door, never making it to the end as a voice called out. "Lux! Is that my son!" Mina called out. "Lux! Don't go! Please I need your company!" She screamed, pleading.

Lux turn his head making eyes with her before being led out of the room. Satine gently squeeze his shoulder. "I'm sorry... It's just at Mina isn't stable at the moment." Lux nodded, his head hanging down to avoid eye contact. "Lux..." His pale blues eye came into view meeting hers. "What your mother is going through isn't your fault, you shouldn't need to burden that weight on your shoulders."

Lux step back, shaking his head. "Don't you think I know that! I know none of this was my fault yet every time I see her I stand this guilt that comes with it! She didn't deserve this, no one does!" Lux yelled at the woman in front him, getting the attention of coworkers passing by. "She doesn't even remember her only child's name! If She knew what she was saying, she would be broken!" His shoulders shake as he wanted to sob.

Satine sighed, looking at the poor boy. She hugged him, stroking his hair like his did. "Listen... I knew your mother for a long time Lux, before you were even born." She paused. "She was a brave, strong, kind hearted woman. She'll get through this... with time." Lux nodded, removing himself gently from her arms. "Now get to school, it's bad enough your already missed two periods. "

Lux nodded, chuckle softly. "Thanks, Satine." He placed his hands in his pockets moving for the elevator.

"No problem, Kiddo." She called at him. Lux smiled to himself, clicking a floor level.

***Time Skip***

"Wait was it like a date or like a friendly hangout?"

Ahsoka shook her head, shutting her locker. "Regret saying anything."

Kalifa gasped. "Come on! Just tell me!" She groaned.

Ahsoka's blue eyes rolled. "Fine, it was just a friendly hangout. He offered to take me home and then we when out and ate at the diner

and then he took me home... That's it."

Kalifa sighed. "How about a good night kiss?" She beamed happily.

"My life isn't like one of your TV shows." Ahsoka placed her book in her book bag. "Okay lets talk about real life, Kalifa! We have the history test today!"

Kalifa glared at Ahsoka. "I swear Mr. Dooku is an evil man!" Kalifa stated, hugging her school supplies to her chest.

A sudden laugh came from behind the two. "Okay, just because he made a test after exams doesn't make him evil!" Barris disagreed with the human, causing her to storm off to her next class. "She's really upset because of that?" Barris stare at Ahsoka an eyebrow raised.

"No. She's mad cause I wont tell her about Friday night and all the "Juicy" Details." The Togruta rolled her eyes, walking side by side with Barris.

Barris laughed. "Just let her be... She always gets worked up about nothing and we can always put up with it so it no different his time around."

Ahsoka nodded to her words. "So you and Cody Huh?" She asked changing the topic.

Barris stopped. "Ehh... it's complicated." Ahsoka tilted her head.

"With what?" She asked, grabbing the wrist of her friend and pulling her to their next class.

Barris allowed herself to be dragged from hall to hall. "Well He's graduating and I'll be here for two more years." She pouted. Her blue eyes deep with sadness.

Ahsoka sighed sadly. "Barr... Hey you and Cody have been able to work out your hardest issues with each other, this one will be just another bump down the road. Nothing you two can't make it through." Barris nodded, taking a seat next too Ahsoka.

Two minutes after the class had begin, a cough interrupt the teacher. "Can I have your attention students!" Mrs. Shaak Ti called loudly. "We're be having a new student joining us." Ahsoka smiled as she could already picture who it was. "Mr. Bonteri you may come in, now."

Lux nodded. "Hi..." He Greeted to the class.

"Is their anything you want to say?" Lux shook his head. "Then please take a seat next to miss Tano. Miss Tano please raise your hand." Ahsoka did as she was told.

Lux smiled and sat down, next to her. The teacher went back to explaining the notes. "You know you kind of left me hanging on Friday." Lux whispered.

Ahsoka laughed, silently. "Sorry about that." She smirk, writing neatly on the page.

"You still didn't tell me your story?" His breath ticking her skin.

Ahsoka tried her best to keep her from blushing. "We're have to do that another time."

Lux was now the one smirking. "How about tonight?" He watched as she stopped writing and ripped a small piece paper off the page. She handed it him. "What this?" Lux asked staring at the numbers before him.

"My number silly." She laughed. "Meet me at my work at six... that's when my shift ends." Lux smiled, opening his mouth but being cut off by Ahsoka. "Now excuse me but I have notes to write, Bonteri." Lux smirked, she was a tease but he that was something he could get use to.


End file.
